Summer Camp, Smmer Love
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex is a conselour for a Agent Training camp. Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Meeting You Again- **

Alex Rider got out of the van and was now looking at his home for the next 8 weeks. Yes, Alex Rider had been sent to take care of little kids for his mission. Something about self respect Blunt said, although Alex wasn't listing real well.

Here was the place where kids become real agents, and learn the hard tasks. When everyone heard of Alex Rider tales, they had been anxiously awaiting his arrival. Alex sighed and felt low. How could he do this? How could he deal with these little brats?

"Don't worry Alex, you won't be alone. There are 3 other counselors." Mrs. Jones explained to him.

"It still won't get those little brats-"

"Alex Rider! Where are your manners?" Mrs. Jones said appalled.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked to the dinning hall. "Don't worry; this will help you get over your last mission. You are safe here."

"Don't mention that one." Alex said, remembering how Sabina had left him.

"Hey Blunt! Is that the other counselor?" A voice too familiar said from behind.

Alex slowly turned around and saw the girl who broke her heart not only once, but twice. Sabina Pleasure.

"Sab?" Alex said.

Emerged from behind the door was another figure from the past. "Alex?" The other girl said. Alex gulped and looked at Mrs. Jones concerned for his well being.

_SOOOO I said I'd put up a sequel! Does it seem like something interesting to you? REVIEW! And look my other story on Alex Rider: Return To Point Blanc. _


	2. Obstacles and Late Night Talks

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

_Last time on SCSL:_

_"Sab?" Alex said. _

_Emerged from behind the door was another figure from the past. "Alex?" The other girl said. Alex gulped and looked at Mrs. Jones concerned for his well being. _

**Chapter 3- Obstacles and Late Night Talks**

Alex was mad. No Alex was furious! How could they do this to him? Sarah and Sabina were there. No, this could not be happening.

Alex's eyes focused on another person, a guy this time. Better yet, he didn't know him! Alex approached the guy and stuck his hand out saying, "Alex Rider."

The boy shook his hand and said, "Zach Smith."

"Well, I'll be leaving you to show Alex around. See you in a week." Blunt and Mrs. Jones walked off.

"So." Sabina said.

"So." Alex replied.

"Uh- we are actually in the middle of dinner, want to get something to eat?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said and followed the three into the Dinning Hall.

Alex, Zach, Sarah and Sabina walked into the Dinning Hall, along with about 10 other kids. "Listen UP!" Sabina yelled, everyone looked at her.

"This is our new counselor, Alex." Sarah finished. There was a chorus of "hellos"

"Alright, go back to ignoring us!" Zach said. The hall went back to its talking and noise.

Alex took a seat next to Zach while Sabina and Sarah sat across from them. Alex didn't look Sabina or Sarah in the eyes, it was too hard.

"So, after this, we go back to training and then we go make sure the little ones sleep and then, do whatever." Zach explained the rest of their day.

"Sounds better than I expected." Alex admitted. "So what exactly do we do?"

"Well we basically run the camp." Sarah explained.

"And help the kids when needed." Sabina added on.

"And then go out at night and have fun." Zach said also.

"So, what do you all do?" Alex asked.

"Well, Zach here does the torture center. Well, it's not really; we just do little things and gradually go up when they are ready. It doesn't hurt them. And Sabina does the physical training. Like boot camps. And I do the mastermind planning." Sarah explained.

"What am I going to do?" Alex asked once again.

"You are going to have the fun job!" Zach said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to do this." Sabina pointed out.

"Alex, you get to run the obstacle courses." Sarah said answering his question.

"Like jumping through hulla-hoops?" Alex asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

A few kids walked in when Alex was there. Alex would be teaching the kids how to get through obstacles without getting killed. There were 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Alright, I'm Alex and I'll be teaching you to get through a number of obstacles without getting yourselves killed. Now you better listen because I don't know how to sew heads back on. Let's start out with your names. You first." Alex pointed to a girl.

"Jessica."

"Matt."

"Colby."

"Lauren."

"Nick."

"Alright, here is your first task. I want Jessica and Colby to go through that tunnel and meet me and the others on the other side. I have a microphone to give you tips and will be announced on the intercom. Remember, there are countless possibilities." Alex walked out and around the tunnel with the others.

"Ready?" Jessica asked.

"Always." Colby smiled and walked off.

"No! You are thinking to small! Think of the unthinkable!" Alex was saying over the intercom.

"Well if it's the unthinkable than how are we supposed to think of it!" Jessica yelled.

Colby shook his head in amusement. "Let's just get through this." He said and kept going.

Colby and Jessica came through the end of the tunnel, dirty and out of breath.

"Not bad. Could be better." Alex commented. "Alright! Tomorrow 2 more will go. Off to bed!"

Alex walked down the path to the Counselor room, meeting up with Zach on the way.

* * *

"Hey Rider! How was your training?"

"Well, they are nothing like me. No where as good, but they are getting there. You?" Alex replied.

"Uh. So-so. Guess it was alright. But some of the stuff is complete rubbish." Zach said. "So, what is up with you Sarah and Sabina?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Well, Sabina and I twice were together. Sarah well. I was on a mission and she was used to get me to get what someone else wanted. That was only about a month ago."

* * *

That night, everyone had gone to bed but Alex. He was sitting outside, lying in the grass looking up at the stars. "Hey you." Sarah said coming out.

Alex replied with a, "Hello."

Sarah sat down next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Wondering why I'm here aren't you?"

"Yes." He said.

"My dad, he was always fine when I was growing up. It only started to happen about a month before you came. I was getting along fine, until I saw les of him, and more of my uncle. And then soon, well it was you. Then they contacted me and threatened to kill me if I didn't lead you to them. So that I did. Got a bit crazy didn't it?" She said and gave a little laugh.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here." Alex pointed out.

"It doesn't does it? Well, I showed off my skills in mastermind, when I had you wrapped around my little finger. I knew too much, and now I work here!" She said.

"I assume that's almost the same for Sabina. Knowing too much. And she's determined, and…" Alex drifted off into thought of Sabina and smiled.

"You know she still talks about you? During that month's time period, she was heartbroken. It's not like she meant to leave you. She had to Alex." She saw the look an Alex's face. "Well, I'm not the one to be talking to about this eh? But just one thing, absence makes the heart grow fonder." She got up and walked back to her cabin.

"Sarah?" Alex said. "I think you will make a great agent."

Sarah smiled and closed the door.

* * *

_So that expliains a bit...hope to see some more reviews! I only got 2 on the 1st chapter! _


	3. Stripper and Hearts

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

I am absolutely mad! No one not one single person reviewed the end for my Return to Point Blanc story! And not my second chapter of this story! I'm so sad, I just might cry…

**Chapter 3- Stripper and Hearts-**

_LAST TIME ON SCSL:_

_Alex was mad. No Alex was furious! How could they do this to him? Sarah and Sabina were there. No, this could not be happening._

_"Alex, you get to run the obstacle courses." Sarah said answering his question._

_"No! You are thinking to small! Think of the unthinkable!" Alex was saying over the intercom. "Well if it's the unthinkable than how are we supposed to think of it?" Jessica yelled. _

_"Still doesn't explain why you are here." Alex pointed out. "It doesn't does it? Well, I showed off my skills in mastermind, when I had you wrapped around my little finger. I knew too much, and now I work here!" Sarah said. _

_"You know she still talks about you? During that month's time period, she was heartbroken. It's not like she meant to leave you. She had to Alex." She saw the look an Alex's face. "Well, I'm not the one to be talking to about this eh? But just one thing, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Sarah got up and walked back to her cabin._

_"Sarah?" Alex said. "I think you will make a great agent." _

**Chapter 3- Stripper and Hearts-**

"WAKE UP!" Sabina yelled at the two boys still lying in bed.

Sarah walked in with 4 coffees and said, "They are STILL sleeping? I can wake them up." Sarah said and smiled. "Zach. There is a stripper here for you!" Sarah yelled.

Zach bolted straight up saying, "Where?" He saw Sarah and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Sarah? You're just not my type." Sarah looked disgusted and threw clean clothes at him.

Alex woke up asking, "What about Sarah being a stripper?"

Sarah groaned and said, "AM NOT!"

Sabina laughed and said, "At least they are up!"

* * *

"Alright, today I want Nick and Lauren to go through. Have any advice to give to them?" Alex said that morning.

"Yeah, don't listen to Alex." Colby said.

"Hey! I know this stuff!" Alex said.

"Prove it."

Alex spent the rest of that morning talking about his mission through the levels. (In Eagle Strike!)

* * *

"How was your morning?" Sabina asked walking alone with Alex.

"You know what I never understood? Why you left me." He said changing the subject.

"Alex, I never meant to break your heart." Sabina said.

Alex replied saying, "Well you did." He thought for a moment then said, "Why did you go?"

Sabina took a deep breath and answered, "I saw way too much. It was overwhelming, I couldn't handle it."

Alex was getting mad, "Do you think it was any easier on me? I almost got killed, and you left."

"I-I never thought of it like that." Sabina said lowering her head in shame. "I-I was wondering if you- I mean of you wanted to uh, be my boyfriend again?"

"Why? So you can break my heart a third time?" He asked walking faster trying to get away.

"I mean it!" She yelled jogging to catch up with him.

Alex came to a dead stop and turned to face her. "First time's a mistake, second times a habit, third time-"

"Is a charm?" Sabina asked cutting Alex off.

"No. An even bigger mistake." He finished and walked off, leaving behind Sabina heartbroken like she had to him many times.

* * *

"Hey Sabina! SABINA!" Sarah yelled after her trying to catch up. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing her crying.

"Alex! Everything to do with him and him! This stupid M16 camp. You know he almost got me killed! And worst of all, he doesn't love me anymore! Isn't the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well I have news it doesn't!" Sabina stopped crying. "I hate him! I hate everything about him!" She declared.

"No you don't." Sarah said. "Just last week you said how you were madly in love with him! He's a great guy Sabina, give him another chance!"

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Sabina yelled, and I'm sure everyone heard.

"Maybe I will!" Sarah shouted back, equally as loud as Sabina had been and then stormed off.

* * *

Sarah was running down the hill; mad as ever, and tears streaming down her face. "Sarah!" Alex yelled.

Sarah just ignored him, not wanting to see him ever again. "SARAH!" He yelled once more and ran towards her.

She turned around and said, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" He said touching her arm.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled through tears and shook his hand off.

"Sarah?" He asked.

"OI! SHUT IT!" Zach yelled at the two of them.

"I- I don't know!" Sarah said, braking into more sobs, and Alex held her in his arms. Sarah continued to say, "I'm sorry Alex."

"Shh. There is nothing to be sorry about ok?" Alex said, stroking her hair.

Sabina stood there dumbstruck watching this unfold behind a tree. She took a deep breath and walked into the cabin.

_Can I get a review or two? Love you all that have! _


	4. Nothin To Loose

_Thanks to my 3 reviewers- E. Nolan closetwriter and SpeedyGonzalas1 _

**SpeedyGonzalas1- **I left a note in my review for your latest one shot. It was about doing My Sunshine is Sabina's point of view. That's totally up to you. If you aren't I am! lol. I want to see someone write it! Tell me if you can in a review.** And thanks. If anyone hasn't read Alex'sSabina's Feelings what are you waiting for?**

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 4- Nothin To Loose**

_Last time on SCSL-_

_Alex woke up asking, "What about Sarah being a stripper?"_

_Sarah groaned and said, "AM NOT!"_

_"I-I never thought of it like that." Sabina said lowering her head in shame. "I-I was wondering if you- I mean of you wanted to uh, be my boyfriend again?"_

_"Why? So you can break my heart a third time?" He asked walking faster trying to get away._

_Alex came to a dead stop and turned to face her. "First time's a mistake, second times a habit, third time-"_

_"Is a charm?" Sabina asked cutting Alex off._

_"No. An even bigger mistake." He finished and walked off, leaving behind Sabina heartbroken like she had to him many times._

_"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Sabina yelled, and I'm sure everyone heard._

_"Maybe I will!" Sarah shouted back, equally as loud as Sabina had been and then stormed off._

_"I- I don't know!" Sarah said, braking into more sobs, and Alex held her in his arms. Sarah continued to say, "I'm sorry Alex."_

_"Shh. There is nothing to be sorry about ok?" Alex said, stroking her hair._

**Chapter 4-**

Sabina walked in and slammed the cabin door and slammed it shut that next morning. "Wake up. It's breakfast time." She said to Alex and Zach, more to Zach.

"SABINA! WAIT!" Alex said running after her. He finally caught up. "Hey! Colby told me you were mean this morning." Alex said, never imagining Sabina being mean to a little kid.

"This is preparing them for the real stuff. If anything you should know." Sabina said.

"Well next time, think before you act." Alex said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was brake time and Alex took a walk with Sarah through the woods.

_It was noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, anytime_

"Had fun this morning?" Sarah asked seeing the joy on Alex's face.

_She was looking pretty fine  
A red light, green light, go_

"Oh yeah! I took them trough it, showed them how to make new weapons and they clicked with it! They finally opened their eyes!" Alex said happy. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

_All fired upside downtown  
She was shaking me all around  
_

Sarah laughed. "What's so funny?" Alex asked.

_I was tuned in, going nowhere, second wind  
Jonesing, drooling, feeling good, if you would_

"You!" She said. Alex looked at her and kept walking. He tripped over a log and fell into the dirt, making his white t-shirt dirty.

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white __t-shirt_

Sarah stood over him and laughed. She put her hand out as an offering to help him up, but he had something else in mind.

_Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up_

Alex took her hand and pulled her down with him.

_Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose_

Sarah lay there on top of Alex and laughed once more. The bell rang in signal of a new class starting.

_All my life I been looking for someone like you  
Falling head over heels hey what can I do  
I got nothin' to lose, yeah_

"We have to get back." Sarah said.

"No we don't." Alex said.

"I have a class and so do you." Sarah said getting up.

Alex laid there saying, "NO! I don't want to go!"

Sarah sat back down next to Alex. "So, you staying?"

Sarah smiled and lay back next to Alex

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

"Well Well Well… look who we have here!" Said the voice of a kid, followed by 9 others.

Alex hid behind Sarah and said, "Don't let them take me away!"

Sarah laughed and walked following the kids back to her job.

Alex groaned and followed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sarah got back to her station, kids staring at her. Sarah sighed a long sigh and sat down.

"Here is the plan." She said writing up on the board.

There was a slight knock on the door and she turned around to see a man standing there. "Why hello! May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I am looking for Alex Rider."

"What business do you have with him?" Sarah asked suspicious.

"That, I'm afraid is classified. Do you happen to know where he is at the moment?"

Sarah was suspicious, and couldn't trust him. "No Sir, I do not." She said. "Now I have a class to teach, please leave." The man left.

"Okay, if a strange man comes in, looking for the best agent, what do you do?" Sarah asked.

A girl about the age of 12 raised her hand and said, "Follow him." Sarah nodded and walked out the door.

Someone called out, "You forgot to say the beast agent who happens to be in love with you!"

X-X-X-X-X

Sarah followed the path the man had once been, staying a good 10 feet behind. He was wearing sunglasses, a suite and a briefcase.

She had followed him to where Alex was. He must have asked Zach. He's not as smart as I. Sarah thought.

Sarah had bumped into someone, Sabina. "What are you doing here?" Sabina asked.

"That guy is weird! I don't know why he's looking for Alex!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, he came to me too." Sabina said.

The man turned the corner with 2 girls following him. Alex had not seen the man behind him. He only realized him when-

X-X-X-X-X-X

_GOSH GRACIN- Nothing to Loose _

_Thanks to for these lyrics_  
_Thanks to for correcting these lyrics_

_Thanks to for these lyrics_

_Almost by Bowling For Soup- lyrics of _


	5. The Man in the Suite

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.. your awesome! **

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 5- The Man in the Suite **

_Last time on SCSL-_

_"Okay, if a strange man comes in, looking for the best agent, what do you do?" Sarah asked._

_"That guy is weird! I don't know why he's looking for Alex!" Sarah said._

_Sarah smiled and lay back next to Alex_

**The Man in the Suite-**

The man turned the corner with 2 girls following him. Alex had not seen the man behind him. He only realized him when Alex was tapped on the shoulder. (is that what you all expected?)

Alex grabbed his hand turned around and flipped him over onto the ground, back up with his arm twisted.

Alex was down level with the man and said, "Who are you? Why are you here?" in a deathly tone.

The man was on the ground breathing heavily. "I was sent here by the M16."

Alex bent his arm further. "Who?"

"Blunt. Alan Blunt!"

Alex looked at him suspiciously and got up and then helped the man up. "How do you know him?" He asked demandable.

"Calm down Alex."

"How do you know my name?" He asked once again.

"I am here to watch over the camp this summer." The man explained.

"Give me proof." Alex said. The man pulled out a badge and Alex examined it.

"Alright. Head office that way." Alex said pointing. The man stared at him for a minute and then walked the way that Alex was pointing.

Alex turned to the two girls, "I don't believe him."

Zach came running down and said, "Hey did you see that guy? Who is he? Where did-"

Alex said, "Calm down, yeah sent him to the office."

A little kid said, "You should have been there! Man Alex was like wham! And then WHAM!" He said with arm motions as a replica of what Alex had just done.

Sabina laughed and said, "What are we going to do?"

They all looked at each other and Sarah spoke up. "Well none of us trust him. I say we follow him."

Zach rolled his eyes and said, "Like that will be hard! He will not only be following us, but observing us!"

Alex finally said, "Well we can't continue because he'll find us out."

"Just stop classes as he comes in." Sabina said.

"But that will be every minute." Zach pointed out.

"Don't we have some secret mode?" Sarah asked. "Like a button to press and things change?"

"No. Not that we know of." Sabina said and smiled mischievously.

* * *

"OW! Damit Alex watch where you're going!" Sabina whispered as Alex had fallen into her.

"I see him! Come on!" Sarah said and grabbed Alex's hand.

Sarah ran up the hill and was against the wall. "GET DOWN!" She whispered fiercely at Zach who was watching in the window.

"No use. He's not in there." Zach said.

Alex let out a long sigh. "What are we going to do now?"

"We have to deal with him. Can't we reach the Blunt?" Sarah said.

"No. Phone service is out right now. I doubt he excepts calls." Zach said.

"We'll figure this out in the morning ok? Let's go back." Sabina said getting up. Zach followed her.

Sarah banged her head. "I'm not leaving this alone." She said and got up as well.

"I'm sure you won't." Alex muttered.

* * *

"Yeah? I'm still here. The phone service is bad up here. What... I'm what... Yeah, Rider's here…. so is his friends…yeah they believed it…okay….bye."

* * *

**Sorry it's short everyone. I've got to go out with my boyfriend.(im 13 by the way)But you didn't need to know that did you? lol. REVIEW and make me happy!**

**Always-**

** Kelsey**


	6. Hypnotized

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 6- Hypnotized **

_Last time on SCSL-_

_"I am here to watch over the camp this summer." The man explained_

_"Don't we have some secret mode?" Sarah asked. "Like a button to press and things change?" _

_Sarah banged her head. "I'm not leaving this alone." She said and got up as well. _

**Chapter 6- Hypnotized**

Alex awoke that morning by Sarah who was in the shower. Alex groaned and got up, with the taste of blood in his mouth. He got up, deciding to brush his teeth. _She takes half an hour in the shower, she won't be out. _Alex thought. He hadn't realized how wrong he was until he was opening the door.

"GET OUT!" Sarah yelled. Alex was pushed out the door and it slammed shut behind him.

Zach however was laughing his ass off. Sabina on the other hand was smirking and trying not to laugh. Alex was getting irritated and said, "It wasn't that funny!"

That just sent both of them off into hysterics. Alex rolled his eyes and got ready. Five minutes later, Sarah emerged from the bathroom and Alex ran for his life.

Alex bumped into someone, and looked up. "Why hello Mr. Rider nice morning eh? Don't forget to be at breakfast on time." Alex smiled at the man who had shown up on a day ago.

"ALEX RIDER! GET BACK HERE! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Alex ran as fast as he could with Sarah hot at his heels.

X-X-X-X-X

That morning at breakfast, Sarah kept a close eye on the man, as he stood. "Good morning all. I am your head councilor Steve Ball. I will need to meet with Alex, Sarah, Zach and Sabina after breakfast. That is all. Have a nice day."

After they all ate, the four of them met up with Steve. "Good, nice to see you all. I am the boss of you all for the rest of the summer. All plans will be revised by me, and no one does anything without my permission. Clear?" He said in a deadly voice.

Sarah wasn't too happy about the way he talked to her. "Crystal." She gave him a look of disgust and turned around, but he caught her.

"There will be none of that. You kids better listen." He said looking at all of them.

"I'll listen all right." Sabina said and smirked walking out. The rest followed.

X-X-X-X-

"Who does he think he is?" Sarah cried in outrage.

"I know! Like I'm going to listen to him." Sabina said.

"We have to." Zach said.

"No, not really." Sarah said. "Alex, you ok?"

Alex snapped out of the trance and said, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

Sabina knew there was something wrong. She knew Alex inside and put, and this was something bug.

X-X-X-X-X-

Later that day, Sabina pulled Alex aside and asked, "I know what you're thinking. Alex no."

"What am I thinking about?" Alex asked. Sabina knew him so well.

"You want to research on this guy. You want to find out all about him, and then get him." Sabina replied.

Alex sighed. So much for being sneaky. "Alex no! You know that no one could find this place. And okay, he is strict but that is the way it is. Grown ups see us as annoying kids. Get over it."

Alex still insisted on it and said, "You're always like this! You're always thinking that everyone is okay but they're not Sab! And if I find nothing, then it would be a waste of time. But do you want to find out how bad he is by getting hurt, or killed? I can't take that risk." Alex said and walked away.

Sabina sighed. Alex Rider was just impossible.

X-X-X-X-

Alex and Sarah walked together after classes through the woods, where the kids were taught to paintball. Paintball gun was in place of a real rifle or gun.

"Alex are you ok? You look…Nevermind." Sarah said.

"Look what?" He asked.

Sarah laughed a bit and said, "I don't know. Love struck." She blushed a bit and said, "I know stupid huh?"

Alex Rider for the first time blushed. Sarah smiled and said, "What's her name?"

Alex replied and said, "How do you know?"

"In your eyes. I've already said that! Don't you pay attention?" Sarah said.

"When have you said that?" He asked, not recalling that memory.

"When we arrived at Point Blanc. I said, "

Alex laughed at the memory. "What's her name?" Sarah insisted.

"Im not telling you." He said helping her down off a rock.

"Can I have a clue then?" She asked, pushing it a bit.

"She has these chocolate brown eyes I get lost in. It's like they are the window to her soul." He said.

"And? That doesn't really narrow it down."

"She's sweet. Bitter at time, but sweet."

"I see."

"She stands out." He pointed out.

"Oh?" She asked, trying really hard to remember the person.

"Not in a bad way. Just, she's different."

Sarah knew it wasn't her. It couldn't be. Why would Alex like her? After what they had been through, it was a miracle he forgave her. "She seems really special to you."

"Yeah she is. What should I do?" He asked, hoping for her to get the hint.

"I say, follow your heart." She didn't want to say anything else. She wanted it to be her so bad, she couldn't think of Alex with someone else.

Alex nodded and response and stopped turning to her with a smile on his face. "Okay." He said and held her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Alex smiled a little and replied truthfully, "Following my heart." And he kissed her.

X-X-X-X-X-

Zach Smith went back to class that afternoon only to find something different. The kids were, almost like Zombies. They were a bit pale and their eyes... were…

"Ah, Mr. Smith! Welcome I was just talking to these young kids." Steve said, "Well, you have a nice day." He smiled and walked out.

Zach watched him leave, confused. The kids weren't as what he saw before he came in.

"Ok everyone." He said trying to ignore the creepy kids, who were now turning white as a sheet. "Uh let's get started." He said, a little unsure what to do. Who would he go to? Everything was ran by Steve that they would all go to him. He's the one that did this.

The kids were groaning and falling to the ground. The flesh of Nick was peeling off, one bit at a time. Zach wasn't sure what was going on, but it was bad. He bolted out the door, not looking back.

X-X-X-X-X

Zach ran through the woods, anywhere to get away, to get help. He spotted a figure in ran. The closer he got, he recognized this to be Sabina. "SABINA!" He yelled. Sabina turned around, and looked at him.

"What is it Zach?" She asked.

"The kids! They're, they're ZOMBIES!" He yelled.

"Zach, you're seeing things. Are you ill? Why don't you bring your kids here, and go to the nurse eh?" She said.

Zach couldn't believe it. Sabina didn't believe him. "No, they really are!" Zach said, pointing to his station.

"Zach, go lay down." Sabina said pointing in the direction of their cabin. Zach shook his head and ran off once again.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Who knew the island was THIS big? Zach had been running in search of help. He finally saw Alex's station and ran in.

Alex was running as well and said to Zach, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The kids, they're…" Zach couldn't finish.

Alex nodded and ran where Zach had came from.

X-X-X-X-X

"SARAH!" Alex yelled.

Sarah turned around and smiled at Alex. "Hey what are you doing? You've got class now! Go back to the kids!"

Zach looked at Alex, as if he wanted Alex to speak. "Uh there's the problem. They aren't kids…"

"Alex, I know you hate them…" Sarah started.

"No! Alex is right! They are Zombies." Zach said, hoping for her to believe him.

"Are you guys ok?" Sarah asked walking over to them.

"Come see for yourself!" Alex shouted. Sarah shook her head.

X-X-X-X-X

"This better be true Rider. I didn't skip my class for-" Sarah walked into Zach's station. "Zach! These kids aren't Zombies, they're sick!" Sarah ran out in search for the nurse.

"Alex, what happened? I saw his flesh come off! His eyes, they were all…" Zach couldn't explain it.

Alex finished by saying, "White. They were white. But you could see their pupils. But even they were white."

Zach looked at the kids confused. "When you look into them, you see a loved one…"

"In danger. I know." Alex said, looking around worried as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Go lay down." Sabina urged Alex.

"No!" He said.

"Really come on. Zach you too!" Sarah said.

"No! There was something wrong with these kids!"

"NOW!" Sarah barked. They didn't budge. She grabbed them by the ears and led them to their cabin.

X-X-X-X

Sorry for the chapter before. Yeah it sucked. But im a semi-finalist for the poetry contest I entered! Yeah! It gets to be published in a book, with a little note for me. If you're interested in a contest like this go to . You can win a number of prizes including $1,000 $10,000 or even $100,000.

See you all later! Kelsey


	7. Caught

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 7- Caught**

"Zach?" Alex said laying down that afternoon.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Who did you see?" Zach looked confused. "When you looked into their eyes." Alex clarified.

"You'll laugh when I tell you." Zach said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Sarah." Zach said.

"Funny, I saw her too." Alex said, although it wasn't funny after all.

"What do you think will happen?." Zach said offended.

"I don't know. What could possibly happen?" Alex asked. "We are safe." Alex said and got up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that day, Alex came back and was stopped by Steve. Steve said, "Alex, I think I'll teach the class today. You scared to the kids to death yesterday. Please why don't you go help Ms. Pleasure?"

Alex walked down to Sabina's station, only to get hit with a paintball in the eye. "Who threw that?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, you were just there." Sabina said. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Steve is teaching my class." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go to Sarah's? I heard she's planning street stuff today. Know all about that don't you?" She asked.

Alex chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Have fun!" He said off in search of his girlfriend.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"You have exactly 1 minute to figure something out. Ready set…go!" Sarah said as Alex walked in.

"Hey." Alex said and kissed her on the cheek. "Whatcha doing?"

"My job. What are you supposed to be doing?" Sarah answered.

"Steve is teaching my kids." Alex said. "Well bye." He said standing up.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"To go spy on him." Alex said like it was nothing.

"Can I come?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You've got class." He said and smiled, leaving.

X-X-X-X-X

Alex ran back to his place and watched in from a window. Steve was feeding the kids and was giving them drinks.

"That's the stuff that makes the kids like they are." Alex said to himself. Steve just walked out, barely missing Alex.

Alex took this chance and went inside. He took the drink and the bread and left, in search of Sarah.

X-X-X-X-X

Alex was running and bumped into someone…or something.

"I believe Mr. Rider that this is mine. I appreciate it if you leave now. I will be contacting Blunt and telling him about this. He will not be happy I'm sure of it." Steve took everything and left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

I haven't updated for a while….


	8. Out of the Bushes

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 8- Out Of The Bushes **will someone read my new Harry Potter story? I have no reviews….

**"Did you** really get caught?" Zach said.

It spread around the camp like wildfire that Alex was spying and got caught. Very bad for his reputation.

"Yes." He muttered sitting down in time for dinner.

Sabina smiled and said to him, "I told you so."

Giving her a death glare he kissed Sarah on the cheek and said, "Hey."

* * *

**ALEX **had resumed his classes the next day, only to find scared.

The kids piled in and he looked at them. More so their eyes than them. Their eyes all portrayed the same thing, over and over again. He tried to look away but found himself rather, entranced. "Sarah." He whispered.

"Are you ok?" A girl asked.

Alex looked at her. She seemed normal. He took a second look in her eyes, normal.

Alex cleared his throat. "Yes fine."

* * *

**ZACH** was frightened. HE was supposed to scare the little kids, not the other way around.

He again had found himself looking into their eyes, feeling lightheaded. Unlike Alex he was unable to look away. "Kill... Kill….." He said over and over in some sort of trance. He walked out the door following Colby out to a far place. That happened to be a bush. (keep that in mind, it'll come in handy.)

* * *

**THAT NIGHT** after dinner Alex asked Sarah to take a walk with him.

Alex was being paranoid. He had to ask, there was no way around it. "Has anyone or anything been I don't know…following you?"

Sarah laughed a bit before answering. "No."

Alex put his arm around her, expecting someone to jump out of the _bushes _and take her away.

Sarah noticed the worry in his eyes and asked, "Are you ok? You're acting like something will come out of that _bush_ and attack you taking me away."

She could always tell exactly what Alex was thinking. "How do you always know these things?" He asked.

"All in the eyes." She answered.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful ok?" He said.

"Alex what are you gong on about?" She asked getting worried.

Alex decided it would be best to tell her. She would probably read it through his eyes anyways. "I-" He started. No, he couldn't say it.

"I promise." She said not pushing it any further.

* * *

**"ALEX!"** He awoke that night to Sabina screaming from the door. "They took her!"

"Who?" He said springing up from his bed and running towards the door.

"Steve! They're all gone!" Sabina said and ran outside.

He _was_ right.

* * *

hello all. Be nice and review. I know a bit short. But im updating alot today! I've done like 3 chapters or something like it...I cant cound that well, lol. LATER! 


	9. Return of the M16

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 9- Traitors and Shooting **will someone read my new Harry Potter story? I have no reviews….

Alex ran outside and knocked someone over.

He looked down and saw someone who he didn't want to see. "Sorry Mrs. Jones." He said and helped her up.

Alan Blunt walked and showed up behind Mrs. Jones. "Don't worry Alex."

"Don't worry?" He was getting mad. "DON'T WORRY! My girlfriend just got kidnapped and is being transported to god knows where IF she's alive!"

"Alex," Mrs. Jones began to say then stopped comprehending the words Alex said. "Wait girlfriend?"

"This is nothing to discuss at the moment. They are in a plane not far from here. We can catch them. Let's go." Blunt said.

"How could you not see Steve was bad?" Alex asked catching up with him.

Blunt stopped. "Who?"

Alex was right once again. Steve wasn't assigned; he wasn't a part of the M16! "Steve! The guy you hired!"

"I hired no one. I trusted you all to contact me if something was wrong." He said.

"How! Was I supposed to? I can see it now on the phone, hello can I speak with Alan Blunt head of M16 headquarters, and it's Alex. Oh yes, they would have put me through."

"I gave Zach my number." Mrs. Jones said.

"Let's go!" Sabina said and pulled Alex into a helicopter.

**"See that?" **Sabina asked. "We need to follow it, get Sarah and get them, with no one getting hurt."

"Roger that." Alex said sitting down.

**"THERE!"** Alan said only a few feet in the helicopter.

**Back in the plane** Sarah was tied to a chair. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Can you open that blind there? It's a bit dark." She said.

The man turned around revealing Steve's face. "Why? You'll do something." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm tied to a chair, how can I?" She said like he was stupid.

He took this into consideration and opened the blind. Sarah kicked off the ground and hit him with the chair, breaking the window and sending him flying out. He had broken the chair. "Idiot." She said.

His accomplish was asleep. Sarah shook her head. She opened the door and threw him out. "They really need to study on their villain skills."

She made her way to the control room. "Let's see, what to smash first?" She heard a boom, like a bullet.

"Uh. Some one already got to it first." She pouted and put on a parachute. She opened the door and looked down. She gulped.

"Uh-oh." She said. "This is why I plan!" She exclaimed. "There's a first for everything." She said and jumped.

**"THAT'S HIM! SHOOT!" **Alan Blunt said at the figure that jumped out of the plane.

From the other M16 plane, Alex saw her and noticed her. "DON'T SHOOT!" Alex said over the intercom to Blunt.

Sabina looked white. "Too late." She said, seeing Sarah shot down, and falling fast.

"Listen Sabina- I want you to follow her, I'll" The plane suddenly took a dive.

"Way ahead of you Alex." She said closing the gap between them and Sarah.

"A little more…" Alex said opening the door ready to catch Sarah. "There! Pull up!" He said rushing in with Sarah. "To the hospital."


	10. Mistakes and Tears The Last Chapter

**Title: Summer Camp, Summer Love**

**Summary: **"A Summer camp? And you want me? To be a counselor? Are you nuts?" Alex Rider's next mission is a summer camp for new agents. How will he survive when the one who broke his heart returns? And the one who almost broke him? Sequel to "Return to Pint Blanc".

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Summer Camp, Summer Love- Chapter 10- Mistakes and Tears The Last Chapter **will someone read my new Harry Potter story? I have no reviews….

Alex hated to wait. It had been 5 hours and Sarah was still in the E.R. in surgery. They were trying to save her, and he was thankful for that.

Another hour later, a doctor stepped out and took his gloves off. He gave his most sorrowful look. "She's gone." He said.

Alex sighed. He wasn't going to loose his composure in front of everyone. He stuck his hand out. The doctor shook and Alex said, "Thank you for your services." He was about to walk away until.

"She put up an amazing fight. She managed to say something. How was a miracle. She only stayed conscious for a minute. She said, Tell Alex I love him."

Alex managed to smile. "Thank you." He said.

"No Mr. Rider, thank you." The doctor said and walked out.

Alex shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out to find Alan blunt. "It was a mistake Alex-"

Alex put up his hand. "Save it." He walked out, letting the tears fall. She was gone.

**He **whipped a falling tear. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Well, since last night that it.

Sabina stood next to him. He never had showed emotion like this. She too had shed a tear, but not for Sarah for Alex. He had no one, and he lost her. What had this world done to him?

Alex was heart broken. He did really love her. She was the only thing that kept him going. It seemed as if everything he loved was taken away. He found himself alone again. What would he do now?

He held a single red rose and bent down to her grave. He traced his fingers along an all too familiar name.

The wind picked up and he could hear her voice softly humming a tune as she did on those hot summer days.

"Sarah I-" Alex couldn't talk. He remembered everything about that past summer. The way her hair blew in the wind, or how her voice filled his head at night, how he fell asleep to her face. He broke down. "I-" He tried to say again. He couldn't.

Sabina stepped forward and said, "She knows Alex. She knows."

Alex put the rose down and took one last look. "I love you too." He finally said. He turned and walked away.

As he got into the car, he could have sworn he saw that girl with sapphire blue eyes, smiling at him.

FINI

* * *

okay I am totally unsure of what i just did... was that ok? 


End file.
